Les Intrus Chez Naruto
by Tsukii-ai
Summary: Gaara revient chez lui après avoir passé plusieurs jours à l'hôpital. Il est heureux de retrouver son chez lui, auprès de sa soeur Temari et de son frère Kankuro. Mais sa belle-mère est ici et il ne la supporte. Cependant, la mort de sa mère va lui revenir en mémoire et tout portait à croire que sa belle-mère y était peut-être pour quelque chose...


**Les Intrus**

_C'est bon jeune homme, tu peux sortir.

Je remerciais le médecin et sortais. J'étais enfin libre.

_Quelques minutes plus tôt…_

_ Pourrais-tu me raconter ton rêve ?

_ Comme chaque jour, je suis sur le toit. Ma mère criait. Quand j'arrivais, elle avait juste eu peur d'un gros insecte. Et après, je sortais pour chercher mon père, car Maman avait besoin de son aide. Je suis sortit de la maison pour aller au bureau du maire. Ensuite, j'ai entendu du verre se brisé dans son bureau. Je suis retourné à la maison pour aller chercher Maman, pour qu'elle vienne voir ce qui se passe. C'est là que la maison a explosé.

_ Mais, pourquoi revenais-tu du sous-sol de la maison ?

_ J-Je… Je n'en sais rien… Soufflais-je.

_ Bien. Donc, je n'ais qu'un conseil à te donner. Termine toujours ce que tu as commencé ! Tu peux partir.

_ Vraiment ? M'écriais-je en souriant.

_ Oui. Tu parts dès maintenant.

Je préparais mes valises et me retournais pour sortir qu'en quelqu'un s'agrippa à moi. Le visage était proche de moi, et je contemplais cette jeune-fille, voisine de face de ma chambre.

_ Tu parts ? Tu me laisses ? A qui je vais raconter mes histoires, hein ?!

Elle déposa alors ses lèvres sur les miennes et je restais immobile. Les médecins nous séparèrent alors et je partais tranquillement.

_A la maison… _

Je sortais de la voiture et redécouvrais cette maison entièrement refaite depuis l'accident. Je voyais alors cette belle mère arriver et me sourire.

_ Gaara ! Je suis si contente de te retrouver !

Je la regardais en serrant les dents. Non, pas moi.

_ Ouais…

Je vis alors mon frère et ma sœur, m'attendant sur le pas de la porte.

_ Excusez-moi, je vais dans ma chambre…

Je marchais jusqu'à Temari et Kankurô et nous montions dans ma chambre. Nous nous racontions tout, sans exception. Et le sujet principal était Anna, la nouvelle [i]_petite amie_ [/i] de notre père. D'après mon frère et ma sœur, elle utilisait bien l'argent de notre père.

_ Gaara, tu descends s'il te plait ?

C'était Anna. Je descendais donc m'arrêtais avant la dernière marche.

_ Ton père et moi avons décidé de préparer une petite fête pour ton retour. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Oh non… pas ça. Je n'aime pas les fêtes et je suis très bien seul avec Temari et Kankurô.

_ Alors ? Tu es partant ?

_ Mouais…Je vais sur le toit.

Je montais donc sur le toit, en faisant la course avec Kankurô.

_ Le dernier arrivé est un coq empaillé !

Avec Kankurô, nous avions inventé une poule mouillée au masculin ! Le coq empaillé ! Et ça s'sidérait toujours autant notre sœur, Temari.

Et comme toujours, j'étais le premier.

Nous nous installions sur les hamacs, montés entre des poteaux électriques, sur le toit.

_ T'as envie de faire cette fête ?

_ Non… Mais, je suis un peu obligé, sinon Père va me faire trop chier...

_ Tu m'étonnes… disait Temari.

Nous nous taisions et écoutions le silence autour de nous. Une brise de vent nous caressait la peau, l'odeur du sable empli nos narines, les oiseaux nous chantaient une berceuse…

J'étais tellement mieux ici. Tout était paisible, tranquille.

Je marchais jusqu'à la cuisine et m'arrêtais devant la porte. Anna faisait la cuisine…

Elle se retourna alors et me regarda.

_ Ah… Mince ! Découverte ! Je voulais faire une surprise…

_ Mm…

Je regardais alors le mur où devait se trouver l'ardoise que j'avais racheté après l'explosion, comme un souvenir de Maman.

_ Où est l'ardoise qu'il… qu'il y avait sur le mur ?

_ Ah…euh, et bien… Je l'ais enlevé… Je voulais que la cuisine redevienne un peu plus… moderne !

Je la regardais, une soudaine vague de colère montant en moi. Je vis alors Kankurô, près de la porte, soufflant à Anna :

_ Sa-lo-pe !

Il sourit et me fit un clin d'œil. Anna se tourna vers moi et me dit :

_ Tu m'aides à mettre la table ?

_ Non… enfin… J'ai des choses à faire…

Je sortais en hâte de la cuisine pour rejoindre mon frère et ma sœur. Nous sortions et on partait à pied jusqu'à la falaise. C'est ici que nous faisions du skate tous les trois. On descendait la falaise presque à 90°. C'était génial !

Le soir, nous rentrions couvert de sable. En entrant dans la maison, je rigolais avec mon frère et ma sœur et on montait dans ma chambre, laissant une trainée de sable derrière nous.

_ GAARA ! Cria alors mon père.

Je ricanais et ouvrais la porte. J'entendis Anna dire à mon père :

_ Ne crie pas. Je vais nettoyer. Après tout, il s'est bien amuser. Aller…

_ Mais il n'a pas le droit de faire que ce qu'il veut ! Gaara ! Tu viens tout de suite nettoyer !

_ Ok.

Je descendais donc et attrapais le balai. Je nettoyais sous les yeux embêtés d'Anna.

Après avoir fini, celle-ci me dit :

_ Viens, le repas est prêt.

_ J'ai pas faim. Un paquet de chips suffira.

J'allais en prendre un et me mettais devant la télé. Pendant toute la soirée, Kankurô et moi restions plier de rire devant « Dracula » tandis que Temari se cachait dans les coussins du canapé.

« _J'ouvrais les yeux. J'étais dans mon lit, il faisait encore nuit. C'est là que j'entendis le verrou de la porte s'ouvrir. Je la regardais s'ouvrir avec inquiétude… Elle grinçait, me laissant figer de peur… Quand tout à coup, une main apparu et je sursautais d'horreur. L main était osseuse, comme couverte d'une peau noire et moisie… Et soudain, en lâchant un sursaut de frayeur, la porte se referma d'un coup. Je coupais ma respiration, effrayé. Soudain, …_

__ Gaara… »._

J'ouvrais d'un coup les yeux. Encore un rêve… Qui ne voulait toujours rien dire…

Dès que le matin arriva, je descendis petit-déjeuner. Anna arriva alors et me dit :

_ Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

_ Skate…

_ Bien… Demain, nous irons ensemble faire les courses, tu veux bien ?

_ Mm…

Je me levais et sans un mot, allais me préparé. J'enfilais un pantalon court, un tee-shirt et mettais mes fEYUE blanche. Ensuite, j'attrapais mon skate et sortais. Kankurô et Temari m'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la falaise. En arrivant je visualisais le terrain puis nous commencions à nous amuser.

_ Hé ! Regarde qui vient Gaara !

Je jetais un coup d'œil et vis Matsuri, une fille qui était trop en kif sur moi. Et en plus, elle était avec son amie, exactement pareil.

_ Super…

Kankurô et Temari s'en allèrent alors.

_ Hé ! Chuchotais-je, vous allez où ?

Ils me sourirent amusés et s'éclipsèrent.

Bon ! Je tournais sur moi-même à l'aide de mon skate puis roulais et sautais en faisant tourner mon skate.

_ Gaara ! Tu es rentré !

Je m'arrêtais donc et regardais Matsuri.

_ Mm…

_ Il paraît qu'on fait une fête pour ton retour. C'est toi qui invite ?

J'haussais les épaules.

_ C'est pas grave, dit l'autre fille, on va aller demander à Anna. Tu as de la chance de l'avoir, elle est super sympa !

Son portable sonna alors. Après avoir répondu à l'appel, elle s'en alla. Dès que nous nous retrouvions seul, un silence pesant tomba.

_ G-Gaara…

_ Mm…

_ Elle est bête d'avoir dit ça.

Je la regardais. Elle baissait les yeux en rougissant.

_ Et bien, je suis sur que tu ne l'aimes pas trop Anna. En plus, c'est ton ancienne femme de ménage, et elle, elle devient la petite amie de ton père juste après que ta mère soit… soit morte…

Elle baissait la tête et se tut. Elle me comprend ? Je m'approchais d'elle et lui levais la tête. Elle rougit comme une tomate.

_ Comment tu peux me comprendre ?

_ J-Je… Et bien, j'essaye de te comprendre. Tu passes un moment difficile…

Je lui souris et lui dis :

_ Tu fais du skate ?

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

_ Bah, je vais t'apprendre.

C'est comme ça que je passais ma journée. Je jouais le professeur de skate. Le soir, je raccompagnais Matsuri chez elle. Je lui proposais alors de venir à la fête. Elle accepta avec joie.

_ Gaara ! Tu es prêt ?

_ Ouais… Criais-je à mon père, purée, il me soule, soufflais-je ensuite envers Kankurô.

_ Ro ! Aller, t'as une fête ce soir ! Et en plus, t'as l'ère de bien aimé Matsuri.

_ Pff ! Arrête.

Ce soir-là, Anna avait préparé toute une belle table. Dans cette fête, il y aurait aussi des personnes importantes qui venaient. Le soir, tout le monde était là et je restais dans l'ombre d'un mur. Kankurô et Temari se tenait à mon coter et je leur parlais.

_ Bon, moi je vais prendre un verre, dit Temari.

_ Moi aussi, conclu Kankurô.

Je les laissais partir et allais voir mon père. Alors que j'allais lui parlé, je remarquais une petite fille, rousse avec deux couettes. Elle me regardait avec insistance. Puis, elle recula. Et je la suivais. Elle s'en alla dehors. Je la suivais encore. Et elle s'enfonça dans la forêt. J'arrivais alors dans un petit cimetière…

Et je tombais dans un trou. Je me relevais et découvrais que j'étais tombé dans une tombe. Je sursautais en voyant la petite fille. Elle me montra du doigt la pierre tombale. Je lisais le nom. Marianne Cobin.

Cette petite fille, c'était la troisième fois que je la voyais. Mais, là, j'en avais appris beaucoup. Je sortais de la tombe et me mis à courir jusqu'à chez moi. J'entrais par la porte de derrière et partais en douce jusqu'au bureau. J'allais sur l'ordi et me dépêchais de taper le nom de la fille. Marianne Cobin.

Devant le résultat de ma recherche, je restais horrifié. Lucille Hantson avait été assassiné un mois après la mort subite de sa mère. Marianna Cobin, l'ancienne fille de chambre de la famille aurait voulu se marier avec le père. Elle serait la meurtrière de la petite Lucille.

Un indice important me mis la puce à l'oreille sur la photo. La fille de chambre portait une broche en forme de Paon, la même que celle que portait Anna, ce soir même…

Je fis alors une autre recherche. J'allais dans les dossiers secrets des femmes de ménages engagé dans la région. Je recherchais une certaine Anna Summers. Mais, j'avais beau chercher, je ne trouvais pas de Anna Summers.

Très bizarre. Je sortais du bureau et descendis jusqu'à la salle à manger. Anna déjeunait en souriant et portait la broche. Je la surveillais toute la soirée.

Soudain, j'aperçus une femme, comme brûler. Je me collais u mur, effrayé. Non, c'est qui ? La femme était terrifiante.

Non ! Impossible ! Cette femme me disait quelque chose… Maman !

_ Assassin ! Criait-elle en montrant un point avec sa main, Assassin !

Je regardais la direction qu'elle me montrait. Anna !

Je sursautais d'un coup et restais pétrifié d'horreur. Ma mère s'approchait de moi. Elle était… un vrai monstre…

_ Gaara ! Souffla alors Temari en arrivant.

Elle m'attrapa par les épaules et me regarda, inquiète. Kankurô arriva aussi.

_ Maman… murmurais-je, Maman m'a montré son assassin…

_ Quoi ? Qui ? Demanda Temari étonnée.

_ Anna… murmurais-je dans un souffle.

Ils me regardèrent puis Kankurô me demanda :

_ Tu es sur de ce que tu dis ?

Je leur expliquais tout en détail. Et, on décida d'une chose. Quand j'occuperais Anna au magasin, ils iraient prendre la broche.

J'attendais Anna près de la porte. Elle arriva alors et me sourit. Nous partions pour le centre ville. L'autre soir, je n'étais même pas allé à la fête. Anna voulait donc que l'on passe une bonne journée aujourd'hui.

Nous allions dans la voiture et en chemin, elle n'arrêta pas de discuter. Mais, je ne lui répondais presque pas. Puis, alors qu'on avait terminé les courses, elle me proposa de m'offrir un chocolat dans un salon de thé.

J'acceptais. Ça me permettrait de discuter un peu avec elle. Nous nous installions à une table dès que nous étions entrés dans le salon. Nous passions notre commande et Anna me demanda ensuite :

_ Alors ? Que voudrais-tu faire demain ?

J'allais y aller franco.

_ Vous ne vous appelez pas Anna, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se figea de surprise. Puis, se reprenant, elle bégaya :

_ M-mais, de quoi tu parles ?

_ Je sais que vous ne vous appelez pas Anna Summers. Votre nom n'est pas dans les archives des femmes de ménages.

_ Non… Euh… Je… Oui. Je ne m'appelle Summers, conclu-t-elle. Je me demande bien comment tu l'as découvert.

Je faisais un petit sourire sournois. Elle me dit alors :

_ Et quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avant ? Vous assassiniez des gens ?

_ Gaara ! Non ! Rentrons ! Tu deviens insolent !

Elle repartit avec hâte jusqu'à la voiture. Bien, bien. Je la suivais et nous rentrions à la maison. Dès que nous arrivions, elle alla tout de suite voir mon père. Moi, je me dépêchais de monté voir Kankurô et Temari. D'après eux, la broche était exactement pareille que celle sur la photo. Ok, on avait un indice. J'avais la drôle d'impression qu'Anna, ou quelque soit le nom qu'elle porte, avait assassiné l'enfant, et ma mère. Et ça, il fallait que je le dise à la police…

_ Gaara ! Descend ! Me héla mon père.

Je descendais seul. Il m'emmena à son bureau.

_ Je ne te permets pas de dire de telle chose sur Anna. Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire encore ?

_ Papa ! Elle ne s'appelle pas Anna ! Et en plus, elle a assassiné une enfant et Maman !

_ Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Mais où vs-tu trouver toutes ses sottises ?

_ Papa ! Vois la réalité en face ! Elle a tué Maman !

_ Ne dis pas de tel horreur ! Je te l'interdit ! Demain, je m'absente pour toutes la soirée, alors j'espère que tout se passera bien. Tu as intérêt à ne rien faire, c'est compris ?

Pff. Il ne voulait pas voir la réalité en face. Bon, j'allais devoir trouver autre chose. Soudain, je remarquais le doigt de Papa.

_ Papa ? Où est ton alliance ?

Il regarda sa main puis baissa les yeux. Il s'avança vers sa bibliothèque et me tourna le dos.

_ Papa…

_ Oui, je l'ais enlevé.

_ Tu vas te marier ?

Il se tut.

_ PAPA ! REPOND ! TU VAS TE MARIER ! Criais-je, des larmes de colère et de douleur me montant aux yeux.

_ Oui, Gaara, je vais me marier avec Anna. J'ai quand même le droit de retrouver le bonheur.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Papa oubliait Maman, et il voulait se marier avec un assassin, qui avait tué sa propre femme. Je ne le comprenais pas. Le bonheur, tu parles !

Je sortais en claquant la porte et allais me réfugié dans ma chambre. Cette femme avait détruit ma famille, et je sentais que demain serait le jour du jugement : soit Temari, Kankurô et moi-même gagnons, soit c'est elle.

Ce lendemain, Papa partait et nous fis un sourire. Puis, dès qu'il fut partit, Anna nous dit :

_ Je ne veux pas te faire la guerre, alors j'espère que tout va bien se passer.

Elle rentra à l'intérieur et je regardais Temari et Kankurô. Oui, nous devions passer à l'action.

Je montais en douce à l'étage. Le soir tombait et la nuit arrivait. J'allais dans la chambre à mon père et refermais. Puis, j'allais chercher la boite à bijou. La broche était là. Je la prenais.

_ Tu cherches quelque chose Gaara ?

Je me retournais d'un coup. Anna était là. Je cachais la broche derrière moi

_ Non, rein.

_ Que caches-tu derrière ton dos ?

_ Rien, je ne cache rien.

_ Enfin, Gaara, je ne suis pas bête. C'est ma broche que tu cherches ? Il fallait me demander si tu l'as voulait.

Je la regardais. Mince, il fallait que je parte. Je remarquais alors quelque chose. Elle aussi elle cachait quelque chose derrière son dos. Je réagis tout de suite. Je m'écartais au moment où elle sortait une seringue. La seringue que nous avions trouvez, la drogue.

J'évitais Anna puis lui donnait un coup de poing derrière la tête.

Je courrais dans le couloir mais elle me suivait. J'entrais de justesse dans ma chambre et lui fermais la porte au nez.

Je découvrais alors Kankurô, évanoui sur le sol, et Temari, assise mais dans les vapes. Tout deux était taché de sang.

_ Kankurô ! Temari !

_ Gaara, me souffla Temari, va prévenir la police… Elle attaque aussi… elle veut nous tuer… Va à la police…

_ Non, je ne vous laisserais pas tomber ! Pas avec elle !

_ Gaara, si tu n'y vas pas… Nous serons tués… Vas-y…

_ Ou-oui… Je reviendrais… dis-je en pleure.

Je sortais par la fenêtre. Puis, je courrais jusqu'à la voiture et entrais. Je démarrais quand Anna apparu devant.

_ Gaara ! Ne fais pas ça !

Je reculais très vite, la laissant à terre. Puis, je fonçais jusqu'au commissariat.

J'étais devant le flic. Et je lui racontais tout.

_ Tu voudrais dire qu'Anna est un assassin ?

_ Oui ! Elle s'appelle Marianna Cobin et c'est elle qui a assassiné l'enfant Lucille. Regarder les archives de 2003 !

_ Gaara, je ne pense pas que…

_ Regarder la broche alors ! Coupais-je en la plaquant sur le bureau, c'est la même que sur la photo.

Il jeta un coup d'œil puis me dit :

_ Reste ici. Je vais voir si tu as raison.

_ Non ! On ne peut pas attendre ! Temari et Kankurô sont là-bas, blessé !

Il se tut, les sourcils froncé. Puis, il me dit :

_ Reste ici ! J'y vais !

Il partit donc. Je m'asseyais sur le canapé. Puis, le temps s'écoula. Et plus j'attendais, plus je m'endormais.

Alors que je dormais profondément, un bruit me réveilla. Puis, d'un coup, quelqu'un se jeta sur moi. Je reconnus l'étoile du shérif. Je me débattais. Et je reconnus Anna, une seringue à la main.

_ Non ! Ne la croyez pas ! C'est elle ! C'est elle !

Puis, je sentis une piqure dans mon épaule. Et, tout se passa vite. Je me sentais partir.

_ Non… Non, ne la croyez pas… C'est… elle…

Et ce fut le trou noir.

J'ouvrais doucement les yeux. J'étais dans mon lit. Anna m'épongeais le visage.

_ Tu es réveillé. Tu sais, je n'ais pas voulu ça. Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix.

Elle se retourna. Je voyais alors un couteau. J'essayais de l'attraper, en vain. Anna m'attrapa le poignet et me dit :

_ Allez, repose-toi.

Je voyais alors derrière Anna Kankurô approché sans bruit. Il me fit chut et, alors qu'il s'avançait, je sombrais de nouveau.

Je me réveillais je ne sais combien de temps plus tard. En tout cas, c'était encore la nuit. Je me redressais dans mon lit. Puis, j'allais dans le couloir.

Je sursautais d'horreur. Une grande tâche de sang se trouvait sur le sol. Puis, le sang formait une petite ligne qui se dirigeait vers un endroit précis. Je suivais la trace et sortis. J'allais près du garage et découvris Temari, sur le sol et tremblante Kankurô debout mais figé d'horreur.

_ Kankurô, Temari… Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

_ On n'a pas eu le choix Gaara, souffla Kankurô, qu'avons-nous fait ?

Je regardais alors le sang sur la poubelle. Je l'ouvrais et l refermais d'un coup. Anna était à l'intérieur, morte.

Je prenais alors mon frère dans mes bras.

_ Ce n'est pas ta faute, on n'avait pas le choix. Elle allait nous tuer.

Soudain, une voiture arriva. Papa.

_ Gaara, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? S'écria Temari meurtrie.

_ On va lui dire, Il comprendra… Il comprendra…

_ Gaara ? S'étonna mon père. Que fais-tu dehors ?

_ Papa, on n'a pas eu le choix… Elle allait nous tuer !

Mon père ouvrit alors des yeux horrifié.

_ G-Gaara… Qu'as-tu fait ?

_ Elle allait nous tuer. Ce n'est pas la faute à Kankurô !

_ Gaara ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_ Regarde Gaara ! Il ne veut pas voir la réalité en face !

_ Gaara, me souffla mon père, Temari et Kankurô ne sont pas là !

_ Quoi ? Murmurais-je.

_ C'est faux ! Hurlèrent-ils.

_ Ils sont mort, continua mon père.

_ NON ! C'est faux ! Hurlaient-ils, ne le croie pas !

_ Ils sont mort dans l'explosion, Gaara.

Je restais horrifié quand soudain, Kankurô et Temari s'effacèrent. Je me regardais. Je tenais un couteau. Puis, je me regardais à la vitre. J'étais taché de sang…

J'hurlais de frayeur.

[i]_Je me souvenais. J'avais toujours été seul. J'avais tué Anna, j'avais fais du Skate seul, je regardais le film seul, je parlais seul, je rigolais seul…._

_Ce jour-là, ils étaient morts…_

_J'allais chercher mon père par demande de ma mère. Quand j'arrivais, j'entendus un verre se brisé dans le bureau. Je regardais alors par le trou de la serrure. Papa embrassait la… femme de ménage ?! Je reculais d'horreur puis je m'énervais d'un coup. Je sortais et allais au sous-sol. J'ouvrais le gaz en grand et ouvrit la porte du bureau de mon père. _

_Puis, j'allumais une bougie. Kankurô vint me voir et me dit :_

__ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Cette bougie elle ne marche pas bien, prend plutôt celle-là. _

_Je la prenais et l'allumais. Puis, énervé, je sortais de la maison et me dirigeais vers le bureau. Quand soudain, tout explosa. Je me retournais d'un coup, horrifié. Et dans un élan de douleur et de tristesse, je criais :_

__ TEMARIIII ! KANKURÔ ! NON !_[/i]

La police m'avait menotté et me faisait entrer dans la voiture. Je regardais une dernière fois mon père. Il était près de la porte, plus triste que jamais.

Bien fait pour toi, Papa. Tu n'avais qu'à pas faire ça.

Ils m'emmenèrent à l'hôpital psychiatrique. Je retrouvais ma chambre et allais à mon bureau. En fait, Anna s'appelait bien Anna. Mais pas Summers. Elle s'appelait Anna Stevens. Elle avait changé de nom parce que son ex la recherchait pour la tuer.

Mon médecin chétif arriva alors.

_ Gaara ? Ça va ?

J'étais en train de découper une photo. L'image d'Anna.

_ Oui. Vous vous souvenez de ce que vous m'avez dit l'autre jour ?

Je regardais le médecin et souris.

_ Termine toujours ce que tu as commencé ! Je vous ais écouté.

Je terminais de découper la photo et la replaçais dans son cadre.

_ J'ai finis ce que j'avais commencé.

Le médecin me regarda, troublé. Puis, il s'en alla. Une jeune fille vint alors se blottir dans mes bras. Elle s'appelait Marianna Cobin, et à 9ans, elle avait tué une mère et sa fille pour vouloir se marier avec le père. Maintenant, elle avait 15ans, et nous avions un point commun : jeune, nous avions tué.


End file.
